1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a music education system and a method of using said system.
2. Background Art
Since the development of musical instruments, teachers have been trying to develop new and unique ways to teach and motivate music students. Patents have issued on many different types of music education systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,724, issued to George, describes a method and system of teaching and/or studying music theory and for aiding the practice of musical instruments according to the integration of the color spectrum with notes of the circle of fifths and rearrangement of those notes into the musical chromatic scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,758, issued to Stillo, describes an educational device for teaching music to the blind including a sheet of magnetized material having raised portions disposed thereon which are positioned so as to represent a musical staff for receiving discrete musical characters which can be detachably secured to the sheet and touched by the blind student during his instruction.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,705, issued to Glenn, describes a learning apparatus for learning notes including a planar, one-part or multi-part board, made of wood, cardboard, plastic, or a similar, nearly form-rigid material with a working surface, exhibiting non-removable and well-recognizable staff indicia means. The work surface is inscribable or imprintable and covered with an adhering felt layer or magnetic foil or with a foil furnished with comparable adhering means, wherein light form-parts, which are easily removable by hand, are placeable on the foil. The form-parts are shaped like all musical notation indicia and musical clef indicia used for writing down notes and are furnished at their backs with hook-and-loop adhering means or magnetic adhering means or the like adhering means.
With all of these different music education systems, though, there are still areas where improvement is needed. Particularly in teaching music in a school environment where there are multiple students all being taught at one time. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in music education systems that make learning music fun in all environments, but especially in a classroom environment.